The Cenchax Plushie
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: He was asleep in my arms when I carried him to his room. He woke up when I set him down, and just when I was leaving, he panicked, looking for something. But he won't tell me what it is...What is he hiding? Roxas/OC or CenRoku One-Shot. Contains Fluff


I recently made a Cenchax plushie for myself! ^^ He's so cute, but he's an epic FAIL, since he was only the second plushie I had ever made.

But, a few weeks after making it, I got an idea for a short fanfiction for Cenchax and, you guessed it, ROXAS! :D

This is COMPLETELY OOC, since Roxas doesn't know that Cenchax loves him, and Cenchax doesn't know what Roxas feels. But, still, I did put SOME effort into it, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Roxas for that matter. They are owned by Square Enix.

However, I DO own Cenchax, and he cannot be used WITHOUT my permission.

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

**The Cenchax Plushie**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

_To Roxas and Cenchax. Oh, and my Cenchax Plushie! ^^_

_Note: This fanfiction is assuming that neither Roxas nor Cenchax are sure of the other's feelings, so, no, Roxas doesn't know that Cenchax loves him! ^3^_

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

He smiled, staring down at the boy laying in his arms, his face turning light pink. Poor Roxas. Up all night, working from twilight to dawn taking out Heartless. He would've helped Roxas, but Xemnas had demanded that he be elsewhere at the same time, and for him to go straight to bed when he got back and attempt to sleep. But, the guilt that Roxas had to take out so many Heartless on his own made Cenchax unable to sleep; plus, his irregular sleeping patterns made sleep hard to achieve.

Roxas had come straight to his room, apologizing; he claimed to have been going to his own…

_"Couldn't focus?"_

_"No…I'm…So…Tired…" As Roxas spoke, Cenchax could sense that the boy was nodding off. It didn't surprise him when the boy began to fall forward, eyes closed. However, his eyes augmented, and the black-haired boy sprang forward to catch Roxas before he hit the ground. He placed his arms gently underneath Roxas's shoulders, and straightened the boy. His peach lips made a little 'o' shape as he silently breathed in and out, blue eyes closed. Even his spikes almost seemed to droop in exhaustion. He looked absolutely precious…_

_Without thinking, Cenchax gently stooped Roxas down, buckled the boy's legs underneath him, and scooped him up in his arms. He looked down at the boy, smiling._

He looked over towards his door. _I'll just take him to his room…_he thought quietly. On his toes so he wouldn't make a sound, he tip-toed over to the door, opening it without having it make a sound. He squeezed himself and Roxas out of the room, bumping his arm against the door frame, but not Roxas; he made sure that not a golden hair on his perfect head was harmed. Once they were fully out, he turned around and closed the door as slowly as he could, finally hearing a small 'Click!' as it closed. Roxas muttered in his sleep, but what he was saying, Cenchax didn't have the faintest clue. It was too quiet and jumbled up for Cenchax to make sense of. The blue-eyed boy buried his head deeper in Cenchax's chest, letting out a content sigh. Startled, Cenchax jumped lightly, eyes wide again. His face turned redder, and he looked away, frowning awkwardly. The frown didn't leave his face until he had made his way across the hallways, turned the handle to Roxas's door, and soundlessly pushing it open ever so slightly.

The lights blared when Cenchax peeked into the room, so, getting a better grip on Roxas with his other arm, he reached into the doorway and searched for the light switch. Feeling it, he flicked two of them down. He stuck his head through the ajar door again, to find that, though there was still a light or two on, none were bright enough to wake the boy. Cenchax pulled his head back and, with his foot, he opened the door, wincing as he heard it creak loudly. He looked down at Roxas. The boy stirred, letting out a groan. Cenchax felt his face heat up. _What would Roxas say if he saw I was holding him like this…?_

He didn't rush Roxas into his room, but there was a certain haste at which he walked into the younger Nobody's room that made it seem as though he wanted to just bolt in, throw Roxas on his bed, and jump out before Roxas woke up.

But he could never do that to Roxas. With a painstakingly slow gate, he crept over to the blue bed and slid Roxas onto it. Just as he was placing Roxas down, Roxas's eyes jumped open. Cenchax gasp, his already flushed face turning redder. Roxas stared up at him with tired eyes, smiling.

"Thank you, Chencha…" he murmured. Cenchax pulled his arms the rest of the way away, straightening up. His right hand landed behind his neck, and he smiled sheepishly, mocha eye closing. "Er…You're welcome, dude…Well, I guess I'll see you later…"

Roxas nodded, closing his eyes. Just as Cenchax was turning to leave, those beautiful blue eyes flew open. Cenchax turned back, confused. Panicking, Roxas sat up, looking around frantically. Cenchax leaned back slightly, surprised.

"Where is it…?" Roxas squeaked, scooting back to lift the covers. After he gazed around, he lifted his pillow, searching underneath it urgently.

"Er…What are you looking for…?"

As he searched, he began to say, "I can't find my Cen—!" He froze, blushing hard. "Cen…Cen…Ceeeeeeeentury limited edition figure…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

"What does it look like, dude?"

"It…It has b-black boots, and a…a long black cape with metal…fittings…" Roxas muttered.

Cenchax had trouble believing that this was the truth, but he shrugged. Glancing around, he spotted something underneath Roxas's bed. He pointed at it with a single finger. "Hey, there's something black poking under your bed…" he commented. Roxas flew to the side, gripping the edges, taking a gander. His eyes widened, and a smile stretched across his face.

"How'd you get under there?" he exclaimed, laughter in his voice. He reached down to pick it up. Cenchax smiled.

"That it?"

Roxas flinched, pulling back his hands. It was almost like he had forgotten Cenchax was there. Cenchax sensed humiliation coming off of Roxas, but for what reason, Cenchax could only guess. Without another word, Roxas whipped his hand under the bed, tugged whatever was under there out, and threw it over himself, rolling to his other side, away from Cenchax. It had happened so fast that Cenchax didn't even catch a glimpse of what Roxas had grabbed.

"Um…Yeah…Th-Thanks…!" Roxas muttered, shoving whatever it was under his covers. Butterflies were having a party in his stomach…

"Okay…Well, night, Roxas!" Cenchax turned around and padded over to the boy's door, still confused, but deciding not to ponder too much about it.

"…Um, Chencha…?" a timid voice called. Cenchax turned around to find Roxas under his covers, nervously blushing.

"C-Can you come back over here…?" he pleaded, looking down at his feet, then back at Cenchax. Even more confused, Cenchax walked back, sitting on the bed.

"What's up?"

"…W-Well, my pillow's really stiff and…And thin…" Roxas muttered. Cenchax turned his head over to Roxas's pillow. It seemed more like someone had folded up a sheet and shoved it in a pillow case. He placed his hand onto it. It WAS pretty stiff…And the Superior hadn't given them their paychecks yet, so Roxas couldn't buy a new one.

"Want me to get you a pillow? I have one to spare?'

"W-W-Well…Um…I-I was thinking…" Roxas looked at Cenchax nervously, pulling his covers over his mouth, face red. "Y-Your...Your chest is really comfortable…"

Cenchax felt his own face turn bright red. He looked down at his shoes, hands behind his back. How was he supposed to react to this? He felt slightly flattered, but also slightly uncomfortable…And his nonexistent heart was beating so fast, Cenchax was sure it was going to burst all the veins in his body…

"Can you be my pillow…? Just till I fall asleep, then you can…Slide away…!" Roxas's face was flustered, but nonetheless, he stared at the older Nobody's red face, determined to get an answer.

Cenchax hesitated. Then, he nodded slowly. "S-S-Sure…" he muttered. Roxas's face lit up, as though he hadn't expected to get a 'Yes.' Eagerly, he scooted over; though looking over his shoulder to make sure whatever he had shoved under the covers wasn't knocked out or crushed. Cenchax, ready to jump away at any moment, placed himself on Roxas's covers, staring at Roxas's face. The boy immediately scooted closer and rested his head against Cenchax's chest. He closed his eye, smiling contently. Cenchax tensed. A worried frown replaced Roxas's smile, and he pulled back, face turning pink.

"S-Sorry…" he muttered…

"It's…It's okay…You just…Surprised me a bit," Cenchax muttered. He looked into Roxas's eyes. Lively as they appeared, there was a slight dull light shadowing it. The boy needed to sleep. He lay flat on his back, murmuring, "I…Really don't mind."

In a more controlled manner, Roxas leaned down and rested his head on Cenchax's shoulder. He grinned again, the content sigh returning for a third time. Cenchax couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth tug his lips up into a grin. He stared down at Roxas, taking in the boy's face. He allowed the silence to settle around them. But, just when he thought Roxas was asleep, the boy's voice broke the quiet.

"Cenchax…?" he whispered.

"Hmmm?" Cenchax replied.

"I asked a few people before…But they didn't give me good answers…"

"What did you ask?"

"…What's love…?"

Cenchax felt himself start to tense, but before he caused Roxas to jump, he calmed himself. Still, the hairs on the back of his neck rose, and his face turned crimson. "Love?" he asked, trying to seem confused.

"Yeah…Like, if we could feel…What does love feel like?"

"W-Well…" Cenchax muttered, looking away. He wished he could pull away from the boy without alerting the blonde. He tried to find the right words to tell Roxas what love was like, without revealing his own feelings. "Love…Is like friendship…"

"That's what Axel said…"

"But, it's a lot more than that…"

"How much more?"

"…" Cenchax was quiet for a moment. Then, he tried to put his thoughts into words. "When you really love someone…You feel your heart beat faster around them…And, you always want to be near them. You care about them, to the point where you value them above your other friends. It causes you to act strange, and you feel like you'd throw your life away for that person, if it would meant they'd be safe…"

"Love does that?"

"Love does a lot of things…" Cenchax murmured, trying to keep his bitter, dark feelings out of his voice.

"Does it cause other things? Like, sickness, or shaking?"

"Well, it doesn't make someone sick, but it makes them feel pretty sick…And you can shake if you get too close to the person you love…" _And if it weren't for the fact that you'd feel it, I'd be shaking like a leaf…_

"Cenchax…Were you ever in love?"

This time, Cenchax stiffened. He couldn't have stopped it if he wanted to. On top of him, Roxas's eyes fluttered, and he turned his head up, looking at Cenchax's mocha eyes, who stared down at him, trying to mask his past.

"When you were human…Did you ever love someone?"

"…It was…A long time ago…" Cenchax muttered. He closed his eyes, blocking out the pain. He tried to focus on the warm fuzzy feelings Roxas gave him. It wasn't working. He turned his head away, needing his eyes opened; closed, they would only look at the past, and bring him agony. But he couldn't look at Roxas, not in the state he was in now.

"Why do you not seem happy about it?"

Cenchax sighed, blushing lightly. "Love can hurt…"

"But I thought it was a good thing."

"It is…But it isn't. It makes you feel good…But it also makes you sick. Especially if you can't tell them you love them…That you value them more than anything. That's a big thing to tell people…And some people can't do it…"

"Love doesn't sound like a very good thing…"

"It's a win-lose situation…"

"Then why do people fall in love…?"

Cenchax found it in him to look back at Roxas, staring into his blue eyes. He wanted to tell Roxas how pretty they looked…"Sometimes, you can't help it…"

It was quiet for a bit. Roxas turned his head, putting it back on Cenchax in its original place; that position was a bit more comfortable. But he couldn't close his eyes.

"Were you not able to help it?"

Cenchax hesitated. Then, he put his head gently against Roxas's, eyes closing. "No…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault…" _Even if I love you, too…_

Roxas didn't ask any more questions for a bit. Cenchax felt himself getting tired. He let out a little yawn.

"Cenchax?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I was in love a long time ago…But I can't remember…"

Cenchax winced inwardly. Maybe Roxas wasn't available…"You really think you loved a person?"

"I don't know…I don't think so…"

_Well, at least it was a while ago…_

"Cenchax, is it possible for…Someone to fall in love twice?"

Cenchax wished he could jump away, shaken. Was Roxas catching onto his secret? But the boy didn't seem suspicious…He just seemed curious, and slightly confused.

"People can fall in and out of love several times in a life-time…" Was it just the dim lighting in the room, or was Roxas smiling slightly? The blonde closed his eyes, and cuddled closer to Cenchax.

"Thanks, Cenchax…I'm tired…" he muttered. Cenchax smiled. Lifting his head, he shifted a hand to reach over and ruffle the boy's hair.

"Go to sleep…" he muttered. A second yawn escaped his lips. Who knew he could get this tired just being a pillow? He closed his eye.

He must've dosed off, because when his mocha eye opened, he found that Roxas had rolled away from him, and he was lying, curled up on his side. Roxas's back was to him, and his arms seemed wrapped around his chest…

Wait, was he holding something?

Cenchax sat up, eyes inquisitive. Leaning over, he looked to see what Roxas had in his arms. His eyes grew wide, and he let out a gasp, silencing it by covering his mouth with his hand.

Roxas was fast asleep, arms wrapped around a small plush figure, with black hair, brown eyes, red tips, and blue swirls, sporting an Organization coat. It was a Cenchax plushie, custom-made, and soft.

Cenchax felt the butterflies in his stomach start a riot, trying to jump up his throat and out his mouth. But he didn't panic. He didn't scream. He didn't let out a little hopeful cry—for seeing Roxas snuggle that closely with his plushie made Cenchax feel as though the boy might care for him more than he let on…

He smiled, eyes half-closing. Careful not to wake the boy, he leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Pulling away, he whispered into Roxas's peachy ear, "Sweet dreams, Roxy…" He stood up, and crept away from the bed, over to the door, and out of the room. He closed the door without a sound. Dreamily, he walked towards his room, still smiling. Suddenly, he didn't feel that guilty about the Roxas plushie he had hidden in his room…

**THE END**

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

Yeah, I know it strays away from the initial concept of the plushie, but I had the '358/2' scene where Roxas asks Axel what love is stuck in my head, and, well...My fingers did the rest. :3 At least I got the basic plot: Roxas looks for his plushie, Cenchax sees a part of it, Roxas snatches it out of sight, falls asleep, and Cenchax sees the plushie.

Roxas is a really bad liar...XD

One last thing, the ordeal with the Roxas plushie Cenchax has...Like I said, I posted a bunch of these on DeviantArt, and, actually, Cenchax has his own account. :D I gave it to him as a birthday present. And, another present he got was a Cenchax plushie! ^^ So, yeah, he DOES have one, hidden in his room.

I know it's riddled with mistakes, but I still thought it was decent. I tend not to put a whole lot of effort into one-shots...I just like getting my point across and being DONE.

~Cat's Eye


End file.
